Lo que piensa Castiel
by BGQueen
Summary: No obstante, una parte de él se niega a partir, una parte que va creciendo cada día más y que ya no le pide que no se vaya como antes, ahora le exige que se quede. Que sida a su lado, donde debe estar. Qué no se aleje de él.


_**Es sólo una idea, espero que la disfruten, pienso que en algún punto Castiel llego a pensar esto sobre Dean. Tal vez y con lo que dijo recientemente Jensen sobre su relación me ha surgido la idea de que quizás, sólo tal vez, Cas sea quién ame a Dean. Y siempre será quién ame a Dean, pero Dean jamás lo sabrá. **_

_**SPN no me pertenece, ojalá, pero eso es soñar demasiado. **_

* * *

Castiel mira a los niños correr por el parque, montándose en los juegos que hay para su diversión, saltando de un lado al otro con sonrisas y hoyuelos en las mejillas. Arquea sus labios en lo que pretende ser una sonrisa, pero sólo consigue que las esquinas de sus labios se alcen un milímetro. Los humanos pequeños que miran le hacen sentir bien, como si el mundo fuera perfecto y no existiera el dolor. Siente que está en el paraíso de nuevo y que todos los problemas tienen solución. Por eso está ahora allí, por eso lleva dos horas sentado en la misma banca, mirando a los humanos jugar como si el mal no existiera. Necesita sentirse de nuevo en su hogar, necesita sentirse a salvo, necesita olvidar que ahora es capaz de sentir y que el pecho le duele horriblemente.

Castiel piensa que no es culpa de nadie. Él quería ser libre, el eligió su libertad por sobre sus hermanos y se condeno por sí solo, él decidió permitirse sentir las emociones humanas y se dejo caer. Y ahora quiere arrepentirse, pero no puede. No quiere. Ha sido feliz sintiendo, viendo a los humanos vivir y luchar por sus ideales, ha sido parte de algunas de esas luchas y está orgulloso de ello, sin embargo, el pecho le sigue doliendo y siente que las puntas de sus alas tiemblan cada día más. Cree que sus plumas desaparecerán en cualquier momento y que se rendirá ante la humanidad y perderá lo que siempre ha sido. Ya no será más un ángel y tiene miedo. Quiere regresar al cielo, con sus hermanos, ser una familia de nuevo.

No obstante, una parte de él se niega a partir, una parte que va creciendo cada día más y que ya no le pide que no se vaya como antes, ahora le exige que se quede. Que sida a su lado, donde debe estar. Qué no se aleje de _él_.

Ve a un niño saltar desde una resbaladilla y caer de rodillas al suelo, no lo escucha chillar, pero sabe que le ha dolido por la expresión contraída que hay en su rostro ahora mismo, piensa en levantarse y ayudarlo a sentirse mejor, desiste cuando ve como otro pequeño se acerca a él y lo ayuda a ponerse de pie y le sonríe como si nada hubiera pasado, comparten algunas palabras y pronto los dos están jugando de nuevo. Castiel siente una presión en el pecho y los recuerdos inundan su mente. Piensa en Dean y el infierno, recuerda verlo sufrir entre las llamas de la perdición y el odio, recuerda el mal estado de su alma y recuerda también haberle dado una oportunidad más. Nunca pensó que su primer trabajo en la tierra de su padre fuera a significar tanto.

A Castiel le duele y siente que va a dejar de respirar en cualquier momento. Su recipiente lo hace sentir más humano que nunca, Jimmy ya no está, y el poco a poco se ha dejado caer entre la humanidad. Ahora siente, piensa y vive como lo hacen los humanos. Y está aterrado. Piensa en Dean de nuevo, recuerda las veces que han estado juntos y se han ayudado mutuamente por un bien común. Piensa en las cosas que ha hecho por Dean, en las que Dean ha hecho por él y todo lo que ha dejado ir por un simple humano. De nuevo siente su pecho oprimirse, el miedo le sella los labios y le prohíbe salir huyendo de ahí y esconderse de lo que siente. Sabe que sus sentimientos por Dean no están bien.

Sabe que los sentimientos humanos en un ángel son peligrosos y lo arruinan todo. Castiel no quiere sentir, quiere olvidar a Dean Winchester y regresar al cielo. Quiere dejar de sentir dolor.

Pero no se va, claro que no, una voz dentro de su cabeza, quizás su conciencia, aunque no sabe si los ángeles tienen dicha habilidad, no lo deja irse. Le repite constantemente que huir de nada le sirve y que Dean no tiene la culpa de lo que siente. Tiene razón, concuerda Castiel encorvando su espalda y sintiéndose miserable. Dean no tiene la culpa, pero tampoco tiene la solución.

Castiel no sabe qué es el amor, y tampoco sabe en qué consiste ese sentimiento. Ahora conoce de la humanidad y sabe más de los humanos que cualquiera de sus hermanos, sin embargo, no es capaz de darle un nombre a lo que siente por su protegido. Sabe que no es igual a lo que Dean siente por Sam, sabe que no es como lo que Dean siente por su auto o los postres de manzana. Sabe que no es lo mismo que siente por su padre ni por sus hermanos. No puede explicarlo y tampoco puede entenderlo, pero con Dean todo parece tener un significado. Todo parece mucho más interesante cuando se trata de él y al mismo tiempo resulta ser doloroso. Castiel no quiere sentirse así. Quiere volver a estar seguro y olvidar que Dean lo hace sentir vulnerable.

Dean ha hecho muchas cosas por él y siempre estará agradecido, lo ha ayudado en sus peleas, lo ha salvado de sí mismo muchas veces y nunca ha perdido la fe en él. Pero no es lo mismo, porque no se trata de gratitud lo que siente, tampoco tiene la necesidad de devolverle cada favor a Dean, _qué lo hará, algún día_, Castiel sabe que es algo más y lo asusta. Y lo lastima.

Sabe que Dean no siente lo mismo, y que no lo sentirá nunca. Lo lastima tanto que cree que morirá pero sabe que es imposible y que morir por un sentimiento es sólo una extraña metáfora humana. Castiel siente que los hombros de su recipiente se ponen rígidos y que el estómago se retuerce con rabia, hay un vacío en su garganta que lo obliga a toser un par de veces, sus alas se estremecen y puede sentir como algunas de sus plumas caen. Los sentimientos lo abruman y lo lastiman, literalmente lo lastiman.

Ansia su hogar, ansia ser de nuevo un ángel insensible e ignorante de la humanidad. Quiere alejarse de Dean Winchester y no mirar atrás nunca más.

Está por decidirse, cansado de sentirse de esa forma, está a un paso de regresar a su hogar y olvidar todo de una vez por todas… está por hacer tantas cosas hasta que lo escucha llamarlo. La radio ángel se sintoniza en su estación favorita: _Dean Winchester, veinticuatro por siete_. No medita lo medita, no piensa, un momento esta deseosos de desaparecer de la vida de los dos hermanos y al otro está ahí, detrás de Dean, observándolo como siempre. Esperando que los sentimientos mueran por sí solos y entiendan que Dean no los conocerá nunca. Que nadie más sabrá el error que tiene dentro del pecho. Ya no piensa en sus hermanos, ni en su hogar, ni en huir. Mira la nuca de Dean y espera que se dé cuenta de que ya está con él. _Que siempre está con él._

– ¡Cas! ¿Quieres por favor avisar cuando te apareces así? –Dice Dean en lo que supone en un saludo muy al estilo Winchester.

–Hola, Dean –responde Castiel como siempre lo hace y lo hará. Dean levanta la barbilla y frunce los labios, no dice nada más y empieza a hablar y hacerle preguntas que sólo Castiel puede responder.

El ángel no dice mucho, Dean no lo nota, _Cas siempre ha sido callado_, supone. Castiel no lo saca de su error, no quiere hacerlo. Prefiere que Dean siga ignorando lo que siente y que en algún punto del futuro él pueda olvidarlo todo y seguir con su camino. Espera que los sentimientos desaparezcan con el tiempo y que Dean deje de ser _todo_ para él, espera poder ser libre de nuevo, perder la esperanza y olvidar que alguna vez vio a Dean cómo algo más que un amigo; un hermano. Espera que ese día llegue pronto y que el adiós que ambos compartirán en algún punto del mañana no sea la mitad de doloroso que los constantes _hola_ que hacen que el sentimiento en el pecho de Cas crezca.

Espera que algún día Dean sepa que la salvación se le dio por una razón, y que Castiel está orgulloso de haber sido él el que le diera una nueva oportunidad. Mientras tanto, rezara por él cada día.

* * *

¿REVIWES?


End file.
